


Big Head Figures it Out

by sierra_roe



Series: Dinfoyle Ficlets & Drabbles [4]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: He gets things right sometimes.a 100-word dinfoyle drabble
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Series: Dinfoyle Ficlets & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Big Head Figures it Out

“Here’s your coffee, dipshit,” Gilfoyle said, passing Dinesh the coffee he had poured for him.

“It’s cool you guys are like a couple now or whatever,” Big Head said, looking up blearily from the rubik’s cube he was turning.

“It  _ is _ cool,” Gilfoyle agreed. 

“What the fuck?” Dinesh said, “You told Big Head?”

“I didn’t tell him,” Gilfoyle said, “I think he just figured it out.”

“You’re trying to tell me  _Big Head_ figured it out? _Big Head?_ Big Head has never figured out anything in his entire life.”

“Uh, you guys know I’m still here, right?” Big Head said. 

**Author's Note:**

> this bit was rescued from the cutting room floor of Latent Space. I’ve been doing a lot of productive editing recently and couldn’t let this gem go to waste!


End file.
